


Prompt 57: Heart

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [43]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's POV, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dark, Dirty Talk, Heart, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I can't even, M/M, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Rape, Serial Killer, Torture, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, bad language, implied canniblism, insane, it started out not as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is getting his boyfriend the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 57: Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially labeling this fan fiction as my mid-life crisis fix for this pairing. I usually have one for a pairing and this is it.   
> I'm sorry to anyone who reads this.

Red. It was such a pretty color. There was no other color that could even compare to it. It stood for passion, rage and life. It was such a strong, powerful color. It’s wavelengths slower so that in the end it is the one color you are more likely to see out of any other. Such a wonderful color. A giggle passed my lips as I was filled with such a giddy feeling of happiness. Nothing was better than the color red. But I had to focus. My beautiful amazing boyfriend was waiting for me at home. I had to hurry if I wanted to finish his present before then. Only the best for mine. I grabbed what I needed then hurried back home. I was going to be meeting him at his house afterwards. Sitting at my table I took the yarn and began to sew.

~  
~  
I just finished cleaning up when I looked at the time. I had enough time to wrap the gift before leaving. Gently I placed my work into a white box. Wrapping it up in pink paper I tied a maroon ribbon around it. With a happy smile I took the box and left, making sure to lock my door. Humming I walked down the street until I came to a familiar house. It was a decent sized house, not small but not overly large either. With a skip in my step I walked up and rang. It wasn’t long before the door opened. Blue eyes met mine. I will admit I kind of melted. So what if it’s sappy? I love him. A smile played on the shorter man’s face as he pushed up his glasses.

“Hi Barry.”

“Hello love.” I greeted, leaning forward to kiss him.He happily lent into the touch. Pulling back I finally allowed myself to look at him. Dark green dress shirt and a pair of black pants. Bringing my eyes back up I noticed him blushing from the attention.

“Come on babe. I got you a gift.” Hartley took the box before leading the way into the house. We settled on the couch, Hartley leaning against me, as he carefully unwrapped the present. When he opened it a gasp left his lips. Inside, resting on red paper, were two hearts sewn together in the middle making the stereotypical heart shape. Slowly he sat the box down, still staring at the hearts.

“Wh-Who?” he questioned. I watched him closely, noticing how tense he was.

“It was that jackass ex of yours… Earl? I think that’s it. Him and that new bitch.” I respond with a casually shrug. Suddenly arms were thrown around my neck and lips were pressed to mine. With a little maneuvering Hartley was settled in my lap. He pulled back first, panting a little.

“How?”

“Slowly. I started with the slut first.” Hartley pressed closer, “I picked the lock in that dump they lived in. When he walked in I knocked him out. Stripped him then tied up on the bed spread out and gagged him.” Hartley couldn’t stop his hips from moving forward sharply at that.

“W-what else?”

“Nothing. He woke up. God the fear in his eyes.” I couldn’t stop the groan as I remembered the look of pure _terror_. A tiny whimper escaped Hartley, causing my hands to tighten on his waist.

“It wasn’t long until Earl walked in. I was under the bed by this time. When he walked close enough I cut his achilles. As soon as he hit the floor I cut the tendons in his arms-” Hartley was kissing me once more, forcing his tongue into my mouth. Those lovely blue eyed were dark as he moved back, waiting for more.

“I shoved something into his mouth. Then I dragged him into a nearby chair. With both of them watching I unzipped his pants… and I cut _it_ off. Then the other part.” Hartley was shamelessly rubbing against me by this point.

“W-what did y-you do w-with?” He gasped out.

“I took the gag out to shove his balls into his mouth before re-gaging him, making sure to tie it tight around his head. I pushed him on the ground before yanking his pants down and shoving his cock in.” Hartley moaned loudly, letting his head fall forward onto my shoulder. He mouthed my neck as I continued.

“God baby, I made sure to fuck him hard, all while his slut watched.” Hartley bit hard, trying to keep the noise down. I moaned a little myself at the pain, hips snapping upward. I had to close my eyes for a moment to gain control of myself before continuing.

“I took my knife after that, made sure to flip him over before slowly pressing it into his neck.”

“H-How-?”

“Just as slowly as when I’m entering you babe.”

“Oh.” came the gasp. God I loved the noises he made.

“Once he was dead I carved up his chest, ripping chunks of it off. I broke the ribs then carefully cut the heart out to put in the cooler. There was so much blood babe. I was drenched in it.”

“Oh god, oh god, oh god. Bar, oh, do-don’t stop. W-what d-did you do t-to-?” By now we were rubbing against each other desperately.

“I used him like the whore he is.” I growled deeply into his ear. “Took him hard and dry. Should have seen him baby. Bleeding and in tears. Made sure to treat that mouth of his the same way.” I managed to choke out a laugh, “Damn he could sure eat it.” Fingers dug deeply into my back from where they now rested under my shirt. I slipped my hands lower and squeezed.

“Don’t be that way. You know the only mouth I love is your’s.” Hartley lapped at my neck in response.

“That’s it.”

“Bar.” Hartley whined.

“Sorry babe.” I apologized. It’s not like I meant to get distracted but that mouth.

“I made sure that he came too. He looked so filthy and used. Covered in his own cum, blood and tears. Wish you were there too. The three of us could have had so much _fun_.” I bit Hartley’s ear earning another breathy moan.

“When I was done with him, and trust me, I made sure to use him well, I took the knife out of him.” Hartley looked up at me with wide eyes. A predatory grin crossed my face.

“That’s right baby. I fucked him with the knife.” a hard jolt from him forced our hips to meet again. I had to hold back a moan before continuing.

“Took the knife and cut along his navel, pressed the tip into the tip of his cock and pressed. Should have heard his screams. Skinned it before skinning his chest. So much slower when getting his heart. Cut each muscle one by one. Made sure to go slow enough he didn’t pass out. Pulled it all back to see his heart beating, lungs moving. Organs all on display. God just remembering the feeling as I ran my fingers through it. Still remember how it felt to shove my cock into the warm bloody mess, watching him. Lungs taking longer to fill, heart slowly stopping. Came so hard babe… I cut the heart out and put it with the other. Great thing about where they live. No one will notice until they’re too decayed for there to be any evidence.”

“Bar, Bar, Barry, oh,” Hartley was a mess in my arms, hips moving faster. I leant forward, taking the ear in my mouth then blowing.

“Should have been there, should have waited and brought you with. Would have loved watching you play with that slut. Watching you take his tongue in your mouth and eating it, could have dragged Earl’s body onto the bed, spilling his organs for us to play with. Mmm, forcing the whore to have sex, make him come on his dead boyfriend’s organs before you spill into his mouth and pull back so the rest was all over him.” I could feel Hartley moving faster, almost reaching it, “I’d come on him too before smearing everything all over him. Watching as he cried and _begged_ to be let go. Instead I’d shove into him dry as you added a bit of blood before joining me. Coming deep inside him as you bite his stomach, ripping chunks out. You’d eat him all up wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t matter what he’s covered in. Lick at him before sinking your teeth in. After he was dead I’d fuck you on both of them so hard-” and Hartley was coming, grinding hard enough that I couldn’t stop myself from following after. We sat patting, foreheads pressed together before Hartley pulled back, grabbing my arm and yanking.

“Bedroom. _Now_.” And really when Hartley used that voice how could I say no?

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M EVEN WRITING. THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT TO WRITE! SEE THIS IS WHY IT'S AN AWFUL TERRIBLE ABSOLUTELY HORRIFYING IDEA FOR ME TO WRITE PROMPTS FOR FANFICTION WHEN I'M HAPPY!
> 
> It was supposed to be simple serial killer Barry sewing two hearts together for his amazing boyfriend who was completely okay with his boyfriend killing and then **_next thing I know_** Barry is talking about really bad and unBarry like things while Hartley is getting off on it and Hartley turned cannibalistic somewhere along the way and I feel like an absolutely awful person for doing this to sweet, adorable, caring, couldn't-even-hurt-a-fly Barry Allen. The worst part is I can't even bring myself to regret writing this and OMFG what the hell is wrong with me? I DON'T WRITE THESE SORT OF FICS! I WRITE PSYCHOLOGICAL TORTURE AND PHYSICAL TORTURE TO MY FAV CHARACTERS NOT THEM DOING IT TO OTHERS. I DON'T USE MOST OF THE WORDS IN HERE. Except apparently I do, because I did. SEE THIS IS WHY I'M NOT ALLOWED NICE THINGS LIKE A FAVORITE TV SHOW.
> 
> I'm an awful person.


End file.
